Four wizards, two doctors, a King and a detective
by SHJWDWMHP221b
Summary: POTTERWHOLOCK and merlin. When Sherlock and John stumble across a blue police box that contains a hidden secret their lives are changed forever. Can Sherlock's mind take in that aliens and magic exist. Some Sherlock/John
1. Chapter 1

Four wizards, two doctors, a King and a detective

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so it may not be as good as the others. Please review and I will take all your thoughts in to consideration **

"Come on John we're losing him"

Sherlock shouts to John whose pace can't keep up with his friend's long-legged run. Through the dark alley way they race to keep up with the villain they are pursuing. They turn a corner in to a narrow, dingy back street. Sherlock halts so suddenly he has to drag John back to stop him from running on.

"What?"

"Shh, listen"

Before both of them something starts to appear. It's blue and makes a funny mysterious wheezing sound. Sherlock and John stare in amazement as a bright blue police box materializes before them in the middle of alley way out of thin air.

The door opens and a head pops around.

"Where have you taken me this time and-" He catches the sight of the two friends "Oh um"

The sight of their faces tells him everything and the head disappears behind the door. Minutes pass before John finally speaks.

"Maybe we should go"

"No we are not leaving"

The door opens again but this time the funny man comes out. He is quite tall with brown hair styled in to some sort of quiff. He is wearing a tweed jacket with patches and pink and white pinstriped shirt. He is also wearing brown trousers and shoes and a red bow tie. The friends and the funny man eyeball each other; John staring, the man looking and Sherlock … deducing.

"How many?" asks John

"Six"

The man turns round from where he was inspecting his box that he came out of and asks

"Sorry to interrupt but where am I?"

"Four"

"In London near Baker Street"

"And what year is this?" asks the funny bowtie man.

"Okay now two he is either insane or some type of- ohh"

"Where have you been, its 2012" Replied John with a suspicious look on his face

The bowtie man circles his blue police box whilst Sherlock and John stare at each other. John nods towards the circling man and at once Sherlock gathers himself, turns his collar up and strides towards this man.

"Apologies but who are you"

"I am the Doctor, just the Doctor and nothing more now who might you be"

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend Dr John Watson"

"What did you say?"

"Do I have to repeat myself you obviously heard me the first time and you recognized our names even though we have never met you before and we are not famous. You could know us from reading John's blog but as you have just appeared out of thin air right in front of that is improbable. The only way that you could know us is if you have heard of us from another person or thing"

"WOW you really are Sherlock Holmes but what are you doing in the 21st century you should be in the 1800s"

John replies staring at the Doctor "Now why would we be in the 1800s"

"Well, how do I put this, you see, you are really well meant to be-"

"Can you please stop mumbling and just spit it out" John puts out

"Well you are both meant to be in a book written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle where you" he points at Sherlock "are a detective and you" he points at John "are a doctor and a soldier and you go round and solve crimes together in the heart of London"

And that was the very first time that Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, looked truly shell shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Four wizards, two Doctors, a King and a Detective

Chapter 2

**A/N this is a bit short but I needed to get them in the TARDIS. Enjoy and please REVIEW**

"Who on earth are you" asked John looking between Sherlock and the Doctor hoping for an answer.

"I told you I'm the doctor"

"He's an alien" Replied Sherlock sounding amused

"What you mean-"

"Yes an extra-terrestrial, they do exist"

"But how do you know, I never knew you believed in superstitious nonsense like this I mean come on Sherlock aliens don't really exist"

"Well they do because one is standing right in front of you" said Sherlock looking at the Doctor

"John I think you should listen to your friend" exclaimed the Doctor "I am an alien. I am the last remaining Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.

Even though Sherlock doesn't normally believe in this stuff this was one time where he had to because when you have eliminated all the impossible what is left, however improbable, must be the truth. In this case aliens must exist.

"Well now you know who I am now so you might as well come, this is my TARDIS" and with that the doctor stepped in to his blue police box. Sherlock followed behind swiftly curious of what he might find within. Although John trusted Sherlock he knew nothing about this Doctor character and didn't trust him like Sherlock did. However very cautiously he did step in to the box as he did not want to be separated from his detective.

As they entered Johns mouth dropped. It was full of flashing lights with knobs and levers here and there and most importantly it was bigger on the inside.

John looked at Sherlock with amazement before turning right around and walking back out. He walked around at least three times before entering the TARDIS again and joining his detective and their new alien friend.

"My TARDIS, she has always been loyal and faithful to me. She gets to me to the right place at the right time even if I don't want to be there."

"TARDIS, it stands for something doesn't it" says Sherlock with a quizzing look in his eye. He reaches out for an interesting looking object curious as ever.

"Hey don't touch anything it might get messy. Yes it stands for Time and relative dimensions in space. Right moving on I can take you anywhere, any time and any planet in space where and when would you like to go"

"Why don't you surprise us but first I would like to explore, come on John lets go."

Sherlock and John go to the swimming pool, lots of bedrooms, rooms which are full to the brim with gadgets and gismos from varying different planets. Finally after a longish period of time they found themselves back in the console room with Sherlock's head full of knowledge from the library and John convinced that this wasn't a dream.

"Ready for you first adventure?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes I think we are"

"Ok you better hold on tight, it gets a bit bumpy"


End file.
